


Summer Texts

by melpos



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, it gets kinda sad too, just a little bit, tumblr au prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 15:31:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3734065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melpos/pseuds/melpos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So," Makoto began, and Kisumi didn't miss that same playful glint in his voice, the same suggestive smile, "your text." </p>
<p>Kisumi's hands immediately went to cover his face. "Oh my god," he mumbled, hands muffling his voice. Makoto laughed.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>An AU where Kisumi tries to text someone, but accidentally sends the text to Makoto instead. Needless to say, he doesn't regret it in the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Texts

**Author's Note:**

> prompt from [this tumblr post](http://bisexualclarke.tumblr.com/post/110467148603/here-have-some-aus-as-if-there-arent-enough-on) because i will never stop using tumblr au prompts: “i meant to text the contact one above you in my phone’s contact list for a booty call but i didn’t realize i hit your name until i sent it so now i’m just sitting here feeling those little three dots hardcore judging me” au

Kisumi was feeling lonely. 

That wasn’t something _unusual_ –if he was being honest to himself, it was how he felt the majority of his summer vacation. But today, today he felt _lonely._

He sighed and reached for his phone that lay dormant on the coffee table. He barely reached it from his spot on the couch, and if his arm wasn’t long enough, he wasn’t sure if he’d be willing to get up and grab it. 

When he took hold of it, he turned to lay on his back and stared at his phone from above. He scrolled through his contacts, looking for someone, _anyone_ , to text and he spotted his favorite person to meet up with when he felt lonely. 

“Matsuo,” Kisumi murmured as he quickly pressed on the contact name to send a text, phone fumbling in the process. He sent a simple _hey hottie you busy? ;)_ and stared at the screen as the message sent. Once the little bubble signaled its delivery, he glanced up at the contact name and froze. 

“Oh,” he uttered unconsciously as he read the name of one of his beloved childhood friends in place of the name Mitsuo. “Shit. Makoto. Shit.” He wasn’t one to speak out loud in an empty home where only he and his thoughts resided, but with what just happened, he couldn’t help it. He stomach started to squeeze uncomfortably as he stared at the bright screen, waiting for a reply. His face warmed up. He regretted ever feeling bored and lonely. 

It was two minutes of staring at the screen before the three infamous text dots appeared, and Kisumi’s mouth went dry. He ran his fingers through his pink hair nervously and he felt like he was about to explode. 

They remained, and suddenly they disappeared. Returned, disappeared. Kisumi was losing it. 

“Augh!” he groaned. “What are you going to _say_?” 

The dots repeatedly came and went, as if Makoto was stuttering out his reply. When he finally did reply, Kisumi could feel Makoto's unsurety and nervousness through the text. 

It was one word: _...Kisumi?_

Kisumi paused and his stomach flipped. He smiled as he realized that, even though he and Makoto hadn’t talked for a good 2 years, Makoto still had his number saved. 

As he was trying to think of a reply, the three dots reappeared. Seconds later, he got a reply. 

_I think you have the wrong number._

Kisumi blinked. He hadn’t even gotten to explain himself. His thumbs hovered over his phone keyboard as he pondered what he could even _say_ to someone he hadn’t talked to in _two years_ after a text like _that._

He typed the first thing that came to his mind, face burning as his thumbs fluttered around his phone screen’s keyboard. 

_Sorry, Makoto! It is me, Kisumi! That was meant for someone else!_

He sent a cute, blushy emoji to go along with his text and let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. 

Makoto replied moments later. 

_Oh, haha! It’s okay!_

Kisumi smiled at the simple reply that was so accepting, so Makoto, and his fingers typed without thought or fear of consequences. 

_I mean… the text could still apply. ;)_

Again, the dots. They reappeared and disappeared multiple times, which make Kisumi smile proudly. He set his phone down on the coffee table and stood up to search his fridge for juice. As he was pouring some lemonade into a glass, he heard his text tone chime. He grabbed his glass, sipping it as he returned to his couch. 

He didn’t expect the reply he got. He nearly spit out his juice as he read it. 

_Mmm. Well then, no. I am not busy._

“Oh my god,” Kisumi whispered. “Oh my god.” 

He couldn’t keep the grin off of his face. He always thought Makoto was, to put it simply, hot. Makoto’s back muscles and bright green eyes and soft-looking brown hair did not go unnoticed by Kisumi. He always loved the way Makoto’s eyes lit up when he helped someone. He loved the way Makoto’s lips curled into a smile every time he looked at him. Makoto was an angel.

He was about to type out a reply when he noticed that Makoto began typing again. 

_Are you in Iwatobi?_

Kisumi’s smile widened. He typed out: _Yes! Staying for the rest of my summer break. :)_

_Cool,_ Makoto replied. _Meet me at the Iwatobi coffee shop at 4._

God, he loved how forward Makoto was being. It wasn’t very similar to how Makoto normally acted, but two years could change a person, he mused. 

He checked the time on his phone. It was 3:20. He took a quick shower and changed into straight-legged jeans and a tight T-shirt. He figured he should impress Makoto with the way Makoto was texting him. They also hadn't seen each other in two years, so Makoto probably looked different. Kisumi didn't want to seem like he was still the young high schooler that Makoto knew. He was maturely 19, he was in college, and he was going to let Makoto know that. 

The walk to the coffee shop lasted about 20 minutes without a car. Kisumi's parents were out for the weekend with Hayato visiting Hayato's new junior high school, so Kisumi had the whole house to himself. 

God, he felt like everything around him was changing so much. He wasn't able to come home last summer due to an internship, and Hayato had grown so much since then. He was becoming more confident and friendly, more like his brother, and Kisumi couldn't help but feel nothing but pride in that fact. He smiled fondly as he reached the door to the coffee shop and walked in. His stomach flipped as he realized that Makoto would be there, and their eyes would meet, and who knows what would happen after that. 

He scanned the café, finding no Makoto in sight, and frowned. Maybe Makoto was late. Or maybe he was early. He checked his phone and, seeing that it was 3:56, realized he was a bit early. He order a simple tea drink and found a two-person table to sit at. He glanced around once more, still seeing no Makoto in sight, before pulling out his phone and looking through social media. 

Makoto made it to Kisumi's table five minutes late, rushing out a quick, "Hello! Sorry I'm late, I'll be right back," before setting his things down and leaving to order a drink. Kisumi watched his back, noting that Makoto's back looked the same, or maybe he was simply bad at noticing differences. He noticed that Makoto's hair was also the same, maybe a bit longer. He watched it swish around slightly as he nodded at something the cashier said. Overall, Makoto looked the same. Which made Kisumi feel... comfortable. In an odd sort of way. 

Makoto returned to the table, all smiles and bright green eyes. Kisumi stared at his expressive eyes, before his eyes flickered to the shine of something on Makoto's ears. 

_Shit,_ Kisumi thought. _As if Makoto couldn't get any hotter._

Makoto's ears held one piercing each, with diamond studs resting comfortably on the lobes. Makoto didn't change much, but Kisumi didn't remember those earrings being there. 

"Kisumi?" Makoto said, bringing him out of his trance. 

Kisumi shook his head. "I'm sorry, what did you say?" 

Makoto let out a small, mellifluous titter that tickled Kisumi's ears. "I apologized for being late. And I asked how you were." 

"Oh," Kisumi said dumbly. "It's okay. And I'm good, how about you?" 

Makoto shrugged with a charming smile. "I'm doing okay." 

There was a small lull in the conversation, as both parties stared into their drinks in silence, searching their brains for something to say. 

Kisumi spoke first. "So, I see you've got earrings now," he said playfully. 

Makoto blinked before his hands shot up to touch at his ears, eyes widening as he felt his earrings. "Oh my god, I forgot to take them off. I'm so sorry. It was a college dare." 

Kisumi waved him off lazily. "It's fine, Makoto. We've all had those college dares." 

Makoto rested his forearms on the table, leaning forward and gifting Kisumi with one of the most suggestive smiles he'd ever seen on Makoto's face. 

"Oh? What was your ‘big dare’?" 

Kisumi blinked as he tried, and failed, to think of any. College hadn't been the best experience for him so far. He was his friendly self, but that didn't get him to far. Either way, there was no way he could tell Makoto that. So, he lied. 

"Now, Makoto, if I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise! Although I guess you can look for it yourself one of these days," he mused, and Makoto's face burned as he looked away. 

Kisumi inwardly cursed. There went any hope of taking Makoto home with him without being humiliated. He slouched in his seat and pouted. 

"So," Makoto began, and Kisumi didn't miss that same playful glint in his voice, the same suggestive smile, "your text." 

Kisumi's hands immediately went to cover his face. "Oh my god," he mumbled, hands muffling his voice. Makoto laughed. 

"I'm sorry," Kisumi replied lamely. "That was, um... That was for someone else." 

Makoto laughed again. "Really? I thought it was for me." 

Kisumi pouted, crossing his arms and looking away. "I meant to text the name under yours," he grumbled. 

Makoto kept a smile on his face, leaning his hand against his hand and resting his elbow, looking at Kisumi with such an endearing visage, that it entranced Kisumi. They looked at each other for a few moments, and Kisumi felt like time stopped. Makoto's eyes were completely focused on him, and Kisumi couldn't help the smile that reached his face at that thought. 

Then, Makoto's phone rang, and they both snapped out of the moment with a jump. Makoto reached for his phone and looked at the caller ID. His face lit up, and he excused himself. 

Kisumi sat in silence, following Makoto with his eyes as he left the café. When the door shut, he looked around and felt the air of summer. No one was studying. Everyone was having fun. He looked to the other side of the coffee shop and found a few couples talking hushedly to each other as if they had something to hide. He wondered if he and Makoto looked like a couple. He wondered if he and Makoto would ever become a couple. That would mean he wouldn't see Matsuo again, at least not in the way he had been planning to today, and he realized that was okay with him. He would rather see Makoto like this, all smiles and lively eyes as they teased and talked to each other. 

Makoto returned, pocketing his phone as he said, "Sorry about that. That was Haru." 

And suddenly Kisumi remembered why he never told Makoto how he felt when he was younger. 

He always believed that Makoto was in love with Haruka, and even teased him about it when they were young, relishing in the blush that would spread across Makoto's features. But now, thinking about it brought a painful squeeze to his heart. He didn't want Makoto to be in love with Haru. When he was younger, it was fine, but now, it felt different, and it left a weird taste in his mouth just thinking about it. 

"How... How is he doing?" Kisumi asked quietly, unsurely. He didn't meet Makoto's eyes and missed the look of concern in them. 

"He's doing okay," Makoto replied just as quietly. 

"I see," Kisumi murmured. 

Makoto nodded. "Yep, he is still swimming. He still wears his swimsuit underneath his clothes. Although he was just telling me that he has someone with him in college who stops his from jumping into water." 

Kisumi looked up and saw the flash of envy in Makoto's eyes. It was only there for a brief moment, and Kisumi realized that if he hadn't looked up, he wouldn't have seen it. No trace of jealousy seeped through his voice. It was all hidden in his eyes. 

Kisumi didn't know how to reply. He didn't have to, though, because Makoto spoke up. 

"I'm glad he found someone in college that he can rely on. I was really worried that he wouldn't." 

Makoto had a smile on his face, but Kisumi saw the grimace hidden in it. He reached over and touched Makoto's hands, which were resting against the table. 

"Makoto, if you ever need anything, I'm here. Okay?" 

Makoto looked at him with wide eyes, lips parted slightly in surprise. He closed his mouth and his eyes lidded. He smiled at Kisumi. 

"Okay," he said. "Thank you, Kisumi." 

The mood lowered to a dull feeling of sentimentality. Kisumi's hands were still on top of Makoto's, but he didn't want to put away. 

"Uh, Kisumi?" 

Kisumi jumped and pulled away, thinking that Makoto felt uncomfortable with his hands atop his. Instead, Kisumi blushed at Makoto's next words. 

"Do you... want to come over to my house?" 

Maybe it was the implications of the question that made Kisumi buzz with anticipation, but he readily accepted the offer. He had high hopes. 

They made the short walk over to Makoto's house, Kisumi inwardly jumping in excitement and curiosity. What were they going to do at Makoto's house, alone, with no one there but them... 

Makoto unlocked the door and Kisumi was met with, to put it simply, chaos. Ren was chasing Ran around with a snake in his hands. Ran was screaming. Makoto's parents were trying to assuage the situation, all the while arguing amongst themselves in the process. 

Makoto said weakly, "I'm home," and they all looked up and paused in their movement as they noticed Kisumi standing beside him with a look of pure confusion and fear. 

“Oh,” Makoto’s mother said quietly, brushing herself off as she walked over to them. “Who is this?” 

“This is Kisumi. Kisumi this is… my family.” Makoto’s face felt warm. 

“Hello,” Kisumi greeted with a smile. 

Ran walked over to them, looking up at Kisumi for a moment before she fixed her hair and gave him a cute smile. 

“Hi,” Ran said, grinning constantly. “I’m Ran.” She held out her hand for Kisumi to shake and Kisumi bent down and took it with a playful air of formality. 

“Hello, Ran. It is an absolute pleasure to meet you.” He bowed his head in respect. Ran giggled. Makoto smiled endearingly at the exchange. 

Makoto’s mother grabbed at Kisumi. “Come in, come in! Dinner will be ready soon.” 

Kisumi smiled at her and she nearly fainted at his polite manners. 

“Thank you! Thank you for having me over.” 

“Anytime… Kisumi was it?” 

Kisumi was whisked away and Makoto blinked in his wake. 

“Come, Kisumi, I’ll show you around our house,” Makoto’s mother said, and Makoto could hear it echo with how loud it was. He nearly facepalmed in embarrassment. He rushed over to where his mom was showing him their bathroom, and grabbed Kisumi from her grip. 

“Okay, thanks Mom. I’ll take it from here.” Makoto gave his mother a look, and she immediately let go. 

“Of course. It was nice meeting you, Kisumi!”

“Ah,” Kisumi murmured. “It was nice meeting you too!”

Makoto dragged him to his bedroom. He closed the door behind them.

“Kisumi,” he said, flusteredly running his hands through his hair, “I’m so sorry–”

He paused when he noticed that Kisumi was laughing under his breath. He suddenly began to laugh louder and Makoto whipped his head toward him. 

“Kisumi!” he whined like a child. “It’s not funny!” 

“But it is,” Kisumi said between laughs. He clutched at his stomach as it burned from his incessant laughing. “I think I love your family.” 

Makoto crossed his arms and pouted with a huff. He uncrossed them when he felt Kisumi walk closer. Kisumi grabbed at his hands and looked up at Makoto. They were nearly the same height, but that didn’t stop Kisumi from looking at him through his eyelashes. Makoto blushed as Kisumi took one step closer. 

“Makoto?” Kisumi whispered. 

“Yeah?” Makoto murmured back, losing himself in Kisumi’s close proximity. 

“I’m gonna kiss you now.”

Makoto nodded fervently, and Kisumi leaned in with a grin.

**Author's Note:**

> so um.. i ship kisumako a lot now.. haha. i'm probably gonna write more of them in the future（/･_･)/


End file.
